This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings produced by our crossing of selected and individually identified plants from among our stock of plants maintained at La Londe, Les Maures, France, for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected by us for propagation and test because of its very unusual white and red flower coloration and its apparently very favorable growth habit. This selected seedling was reproduced by us at La Londe by means of cuttings with very favorable results, which caused us to direct continued propagation of this new plant through several successive genrations, each generation being produced by cuttings from a parent generation and this work demonstrated clearly that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the originally selected seedling were fully retained from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.